1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communicating encoded information from a personal digital electronic device, and more particularly to systems, methods and apparatus for placing and updating Information in a personal digital electronic device for communication to a bar code scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of bar code scanners in a great many aspects of everyday life is commonplace. Bar code scanners are found in many different types of facilities, including supermarkets, airport security, check-in and boarding areas, stadiums, libraries, test centers, conference centers, and many other places. The use of bar code scanners has dramatically increased the speed at which many commonplace transactions can be completed.
Personal digital electronic devices are in widespread use. It is desirable that personal digital electronic devices of many different types be capable of use at any facility equipped with bar code scanners, and be capable of receiving new information and updating old information stored therein.